<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glamour (ABO) by CyrilW939</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333528">Glamour (ABO)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilW939/pseuds/CyrilW939'>CyrilW939</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youth with you2 - Fandom, 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>172girls, F/F, 刘金岁月 - Freeform, 妮刘而上 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilW939/pseuds/CyrilW939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为爽而爽的短篇🚗<br/>排练室酿酿酱酱 3A1O</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘令姿/戴燕妮, 曾可妮/戴燕妮, 金子涵/戴燕妮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glamour (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切发生得太突然了。</p><p>金子涵后面回想，只记得在戴燕妮的突然进入发情期以后，整个排练室荡漾着的大马士革玫瑰香味，以及曾可妮满眼通红地把前者按在地板上的模样。</p><p>排练室的白织灯光很亮，正是这种过于冷硬刺眼的灯光才会显得此刻的状况是那么猝不及防且尴尬突兀。刘令姿第一个反应过来，快速走到门口再把门锁反向拧了一圈，然后冷静地拨打了经纪人电话，金子涵站在一旁，从被信息素影响到眩晕发胀的大脑里剥离出“抑制剂，媒体，保密”几个词汇，再然后，她只听见了戴燕妮被曾可妮狠狠贯穿后的哭腔和细碎呻吟。</p><p>“金子”</p><p>刘令姿的声音从背后传来，不似往常的清冷，她带着几分压抑情欲的沙哑开口：“再过几个小时就要录制，抑制剂送过来太晚了，我们得帮燕妮度过这次发情期。”一切解释得太过顺理成章，让金子涵分辨不出这一切是到底策划还是意外，又或者，她内心深处早决定放弃去分辨。<br/>
</p><p>空气中夹在着四种不同的信息素，玫瑰和柑橙的味道交杂在一起过于香甜，金子涵有点讶异于曾可妮那看似咄咄逼人的外表下信息素竟然是水果系的甜香，而刘令姿散发出的烟草味和自己的黑檀又显得有点针锋相对，她只觉得压抑又混乱，又知道对于在场的每个人来说，这并不好受。<br/>
</p><p>“我知道了”她刻意回避刘令姿的眼睛，快速走到门口再伸出修长又有点颤抖的手指摁掉了照明开关，半晌说道“这样燕妮会舒服一点。”<br/>
</p><p>“很好”
</p><p>刘令姿笑起来，在突然昏暗下来的室内里看得并不真切。她不是看不出金子涵想掩饰的欲望和无措，但她并不想去点破，她很喜欢金子涵身上所呈现出的，这种青涩的迟钝感，只会让人忍不住去引导去安抚，她捏了捏金子涵略微冰冷的指尖，安慰道“不要想太多，这只是当前帮助她的最快方法，况且，我感觉戴燕妮并不讨厌你。”</p><p>戴燕妮只觉得身体都要快被曾可妮冲撞成碎片。<br/>
</p><p>作为没出道成功的小艺人自然明白工作不易，更没有理由去推辞任何通告。整个长隆发生的像是一场梦，她指的不是被摄像机所记录的大部分场面，那些为舞台挥洒的眼泪和汗水真实而滚烫。而当她再一次和刘令姿金子涵曾可妮站在同一个排练室，她又觉得整个长隆值得回忆的，是那些不曾被曝光的隐秘角落。</p><p>“你走神了”</p><p>曾可妮抬起头，眯起那双过于精致的狐狸眼，表情有些不爽，下一秒略显粗暴地摁住戴燕妮的下巴，舔吻起她左颊的泪痣起来。“曾...曾可妮！”戴燕妮觉得自己除了对方名字再也无法组织起任何一句完整的句子，她觉得羞耻，又忍不住夹紧了双腿，对方的腺体依旧在不停抽插着，逐个攻破她身体里的所有敏感点。</p><p>“你是故意的吗？嗯？戴燕妮，还是觉得像在长隆一样，有工作人员监管，可以肆无忌惮的挑衅Alpha？”曾可妮一边喘着粗气问道一边加快了身下的动作。但对老天发誓，戴燕妮绝对没有这样想过，虽然在长隆有趁曾可妮易感期煽风点火地摸了几下她凸起的裤裆，但也只不过是觉得曾可妮粉丝眼里的老公人设和其真主私底下娇憨的样子反差又可爱罢了。她怎么也没想到那个吹嘘有效抑制发热期的药物并没有发挥药效，也更没猜到发热期发作的时候身边有三个Alpha。</p><p>身下的快感过于刺激，戴燕妮被曾可妮翻了个身，从被强制分开腿的姿势变成了腰肢被狠狠钉在地板上的跪趴式，曾可妮不带犹豫的拔出了腺体，片刻之后又狠狠地全刺进她的身体。<br/>
</p><p>“嗯，啊…曾可妮你、你慢一点！”戴燕妮膝盖都开始发软，眼角还忍不住溢出了生理性泪水，一切都在摇晃，一切都在下坠。她似乎都忘掉在场的还有另外两个人，直到面前出现一双手温柔地替她拭掉眼泪。</p><p>“燕妮，你现在很难受，让我们来帮你好不好”<br/>
“呜嗯…嗯…”</p><p>戴燕妮甚至无法分神去想这是刘令姿还是金子涵在说话，只是无意识地点点头，像小兽一样蹭了蹭对方的手掌。<br/>
刘令姿安抚完戴燕妮，顺手拉过金子涵，金子涵只觉得脸上燥热，她的裆部快贴在戴燕妮脸上。“别害羞呀”刘令姿从身后推了推金子涵，“你不快点，我可要忍不住了。”金子涵这才像回过神来，伸手脱掉了自己的黑色训练裤，年轻的肉体紧实又富有弹性，她的大腿微微紧张地绷着，修长的线条格外明显，而之前被裤子禁锢的腺体也终于没有了束缚，此刻正高昂地挺立着。</p><p>空气中黑檀的味道变得厚重起来，平静的气味似乎缓解了精神的疲惫，让戴燕妮意外在性事中找回了一丝理智。她忍不住抬头细细打量金子涵，又无论多少次都会惊叹，这个年下妹妹的五官真的过于精致。老实说，要不是今天这场意外，她真的会一直误会金子涵的第二性别和其佛系的表现一致，是个冷淡的Beta。</p><p>“姐、姐姐，你要是不想我也不会勉强的”金子涵被盯得不好意思，原本想喊一声燕妮，开口却奶声奶气地喊了声姐姐，她真的想咬掉自己这不争气的舌头。从某种角度来说，她此刻的行为是乘人之危，是侵犯。但如果戴燕妮真的不愿意，她却没有几分把握可以停下来，只能说，此刻的戴燕妮，太过诱人了。如同一尊美艳绝伦的邪神，紧紧扼制住了她颤动的心脏。<br/>
</p>
<p>她原本只见过戴燕妮那副温温柔柔，又在一堆Alpha里游刃有余的样子。在长隆的时候她和戴燕妮并不熟络，但这并不影响在远远嗅到玫瑰香味后，她自己编织的，那些诞生了无数个戴燕妮的潮湿的梦。而此刻，发出比往常软腻十倍声音的戴燕妮，仿佛亲手把金子涵那些旖旎的梦境拉入到现实，她只觉得身下的性器越发炽热坚硬。</p><p>戴燕妮敏锐地察觉到了面前人的冲动，她偷偷看了几眼金子涵的性器，顶端已经分泌出透明的液体，好大，她脸色发红，和男性Alpha的器官不一样，女性Alpha的颜色更加粉嫩可爱，青筋也没有那么明显，她只觉得这根家伙和它的主人一样可爱，然后鬼使神差地张嘴含住吸吮起来。</p><p>  “嘶…”金子涵只觉得舒适得头皮发麻，她的腺体对于戴燕妮的口腔来说过于大了，哪怕对方小心地藏起牙齿试图再往喉咙深处吞咽，但触到小舌而泛起的生理性恶心还是让戴燕妮发出干呕，金子涵慌张地想抽出自己的分身，她过于体贴了，哪怕在理智崩坏的边缘也忍不住为对方考虑。</p><p>“不用那么深的，要是不舒…”话音未落，目光触及戴燕妮湿润又带着情欲意味的眼睛，心跳漏了几拍。“唔，对不起，我忍不住了”金子涵含糊道歉一声，便将手指插入戴燕妮蓬松的头发里，身体轻轻抽动起来。“啊…嗯…”戴燕妮那些细碎的，柔软的声音又被金子涵的性器强硬堵住，她几乎要跪不住了，像是被金子涵曾可妮往不同方向延伸拉扯，然后两个人心照不宣地抽动着不同的频率，让她身体的内核被磨平被碾碎，复又被揉捏成一起。恍惚间右手又被人拉过去，塞进了另一根炽热的东西。她想也不用想，便知道是刘令姿，熟悉的气味和尺寸，她们在长隆的那些隐蔽角落留下过一次又一次交合的印记。</p><p>戴燕妮爱撩拨Alpha，但并不意味着她放荡，至少在今天之前，她只和刘令姿做过。气味过于好闻，这是她对刘令姿的第一印象，哪怕初次见面只是点头就擦身而过，她的身体都会自发地因为对方而起反应，后来刘令姿溜进她的寝室，把她逼在角落再把性器插进她的身体里的时候，说出了相同的感受。可能这就是某方面过于契合而产生的奇妙吸引力，而现在，她和刘令姿的秘密俨然成为了四个人的秘密，排练室除去喘息声只剩下空气净化器运作的声音，被三个人变着花样折叠着，又展开着，她真的疲于思考了，甚至觉得刚刚自己思考得过多，灯什么时候关的？她平躺在地板，在曾可妮射进生殖腔之后，忍不住沉沉睡去。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>